seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Grundels
Grundels (aka: Morlocks, Goblins, Troglodytes) are savage, vaguely ape-like creatures that live in small groups deep underground. They are highly aggressive creatures that despise the surface world and all those who inhabit it, and Grundel "tribes" can be found scattered deep below mountain ranges all across Celestina, Wisteria, and Emeralda. Appearance Grundels have a basic frame that is often compared to a Diamond Dog, as both creatures have long powerful arms and tend to walk on two legs while hunched over. These reclusive creatures have green mottled skin, hairless bodies, dark ropey manes, short lizard-like tails, jagged yellow teeth, and blind eyes covered in scars. Grundels tend to stand somewhere between three and seven feet tall and, as a species of Troll, they have three-toed feet and four-fingered hands. Grundels also have sharp claws black claws, pointed ears, a wide protruding chin with a slight underbite, a big warty nose in the middle of an otherwise flattened face, a long purple tongue, and dark greenish blood. Grundels are considered terrifyingly ugly by almost every race in the Known World. However, the most horrifying feature of the Grundels' appearance is the fact they are always seen wearing rag-like clothes made from the pelts and bones of other creatures (some of which can be identified as belonging to sentient races). Like canids, grundels seem to possess a form of elemental earth magic that allows them to dig through soil and stone relatively quickly. Behavior Grundels are savage creatures that will immediately attack any other living thing they come into contact with. Grundels are almost always hungry and seem to feed exclusively on the flesh of other living things, ranging from worms, grubs, and carrion to canids and equines (though a grundel's diet does consist mostly of Rat Monsters, Ankhegs, and other common subterranean vermin). Grundel "tribes" appear to be composed of four to seven males and a few younglings led by a single female "cheiftan" that will reproduce once every five years. This kind of social organization and the fact that they wear clothes seems to imply that grundels are at least partially sentient and have something that could be called a culture (however primitive it may be). However, grundels are not intelligent enough to be classified as a true race because of their aggressive nature and their language (if the noises they make can even be refered to as such) is impossible to translate, even through magical means. Though grundels have managed create clothing, they do not seem to be capable of making or using any kind of weapons beyond simple rocks. However, it is entirely possible that they just don't see the need to do so, as they are more than capable of using their brute strength and sharp claws to deal with nearly any prey or threat. Combating and Weaknesses Being subterrainean creatures, grundels have little need or use for their eyes. Though they are completely blind, a grundel's other senses (mainly hearing and smell) have become much sharper to make up for this weakness. However, grundels constantly give off a foul, organic stench that can allow individuals with a heightened sense of smell (especially canids) to detect a grundel's presence before it attacks. With the proper skill and spells, it is possible (though incredibly difficult) to sneak up very close grundel and attack it before the creature becomes aware of the intruder's presence. It is very difficult to kill a Grundel, as these creatures have spectacular regenerative capabilities that allow them to heal from most wounds almost instantly. Only fire and some kinds of acid (such as Sand Worm venom) can cancel out their regenerative properties and weaken them enough to be killed. However, a Grundel's greatest weakness is direct sunlight, which causes them pain and, if exposed for long enough, can actually turn these creatures to stone. If one encounters a Grundel and isn't prepared to or capable of successfully fighting them, it is possible to take advantage of their low intellect and near-constant hunger by tossing a bag of meat-based rations in the opposite direction and making a run for it while the creature is distracted. Trivia & Lore *According to rumor, there exists a few isolated groups of more peaceful and civilized grundels located somewhere in the Old World. These "good grundels" are differenciated by their savage, subterranean counterparts by their large sun-orange eyes, a heightened resistance to sunlight, and the ability to speak and reason. However, these rumors of "good grundels" are not widely known to the general public and very few individuals actually take these claims very seriously. *Many subterranean predators (such as cerberi and ankhegs) will use grundels as an easy and renewable food source, as the torn-off limbs provides a quick meal that the prey will grow back in less than a day. Similarly, grundel ears are highly prized by alchemists for their use in making anti-poisons. A single live grundel is more than capable of filling up enough stock for an alchemist in only a couple of weeks, as the ears grow back to a harvestable size in just a couple of hours. However, it is incredibly dangerous and illegal to try and keep a grundel in captivity, as the creatures are a serious threat to public safety. *For unknown reasons, numerous Grundel tribes simultaneously made their way to the surface and attacked small settlements scattered all across the Known World during the course of the Long Night. However, the Sun returned to the sky and forced the Grundels back underground before the creatures managed to do any long-lasting damage. Inspiration *The Grundles from the G1 "My Little Pony" cartoon. *Various mythological/fantasy depictions of trolls and goblins. *The Falmer (Snow Elves) of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *The Morlocks from "the Time Machine" by H.G. Wells. Other Fan-Fiction *The Grundels from "Mines of Dragon Mountain" (not based in the canon of WTWE). Category:Creatures Category:Subterranean Critters Category:Trolls Category:Savages